The legend of Spyro: Fall of the dark spire
by nerothedragon
Summary: Through the years many thing have happened, some things that were not told, and some that have yet to happen. rated m for graphic scenes and light lemons


**Hello and welcome to our new story we hope you enjoy it**

 **A/N We do not own the rights to the spyro franchise, we do however own the rights to our OCs.**

 **Author conversation**

 **Nero: so how are you feeling about this project of ours.**

 **Cáo Cāo: It is coming along very well.**

 **Nero: well that's because we're such a good team.**

 **Cáo Cāo: Yes we do, I can't wait to see where this story goes.**

 **Nero: me neither, I think this story is going to turn out great, well until next chapter**

It angers me to think that a puny dragon like Spyro could put me in a situation like this, as I think back I know when I lost my edge and thus this war, it happened when I lost to that wench of a dragon, I never should have dropped my guard when I fought her.

(Many years earlier) "Malefor, you may be one of the strongest pupils here but that does not mean you can act like you own this temple. You must obey the rules just like everyone else here" said the guardian.

I looked at him with disdain and scoffed "I am the legendary purple dragon, I see no reason why I should not be able to have anything" I look at the large group of dragons in the temple "or anyone I want, and so I will" I said pridefully.

The guardian looked at me worried but I shook it off as him being too narrow minded to believe in me, so I started to walk back to my den slyfully looking at some of the dragonesses. I lie down on my bed and growl at the thought of another dragon running what should be _my_ temple and with a sigh I start to fall asleep.

"Young dragon..." a strange voice called to him.

"who is there!?" I growled looking around in the darkness starting to realize this was not my den "where am I, who are you, give me answers now!" I demanded, afterall who was he to kidnap me, the legendary purple dragon?

"You are at the white isle, worry not for you are safe here, and I am the chronicler, I am here to help you find and follow your destiny and the role you will play in guiding the future" he said.

I scoffed "I don't need help finding my destiny, my destiny is to rule the land" I said with a smirk, and then I proceed to mutter "Much less from an old dragon like you…"

There was a silence before the Chronicler spoke again "Malefor, pride has been and always will be the undoing of many otherwise great leaders, don't be one to fall to it, for it will cause you nothing but anger and misery"

I growled at this old dragon. Who was he to lecture me about leadership? "You do not know anything about me, so don't you dare preach to me about pride, ambition or my future" I spit at him angrily.

The Chronicler sighed "we may not have met before, but trust me I know you, better than you know yourself"

What was that supposed to mean? How could he possibly know me better than myself? What did he really want from me?

I felt fire and smelled smoke start to build in my maw "you dare say you know me better than myself?, I haven't even heard of you, let alone been around you long enough for you to know what I'm like, you don't even know what paw I use more often, how could you tell me what my destiny is you imbecilic old dragon" I shouted at him.

"You use your front right paw more often." he said

I stopped and looked down for a second "anyone could guess that, that doesn't prove anything" I say annoyed

"You had a fear of Golems until you were five"

My eyes widen for a second as I feel my scales start to become scorching hot "who the hell are you" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"I am Chronicler, and I have access to all of the knowledge in the Dragon Realms, personal or otherwise"

I growl "there is no such thing! You have been stalking me haven't you? I will have the temple guards find you and have you and have you executed" I shout into the darkness

The chronicler sighs "the next time we meet i hope your views change" he says as my vision starts to turn white.

I jolted awake and looked around then puts my paw on my head "that was strange" I mumbled to myself. I was confused, it seemed like that conversation with that stalker, and possibly pedophilic dragon was a dream, but it felt real. I shrugged a little and started to get up. Perhaps I should tell the guardians? No, they would never listen, they had no respect for me. I should go straight to security, I decided I would cut my class on the history of the dragon realms, since the guardian who taught was always biased and taught -and graded- it incorrectly anyway.

I padded my way to the guards that watch over the temple "hey, whatever your name is, there might be a dragon that is stalking me" I shouted to one of the guards

"Malefor, you do know that you are supposed to tell a guardian who will then tell us right?" The security dragon asked.

"I am the legendary purple dragon, I could have you detained or even executed" I say annoyed.

The dragon sighed. "Okay. Wait here." The dragon walks off. Minutes later, a guardian, and the one teaching Malefor's class comes in.

I growed under my breath, all of these dragons will learn to obey me or they will perish, I thought angrily to myself.

"Malefor, you have some explaining to do. What is going on and why are you cutting class?"

It was clear I was in trouble, even if I would never be caught dead serving a punishment. I'll just punish _him_ later.

I glared at the guardian "how dare you talk down to me like that, I am the one who shall rule this land, so you should start getting used to doing as I say without question" I said darkly.

The guardian looks at me "we're not trying to hurt you here Malefor. We just want to help you get ready for your future, so you can do some good in this realm."

I raise my snout to him and scoff "why the hell would I need help from some sad joke of a dragon like you?" I spit back at him

It was about this point I was feeling like my life was starting to shift under me, but it was only the beginning, my life got flipped when _she_ came into it, and to think I actually loved her. It makes me sick to think about it.

A guard came into the room where we were "we found a second purple dragon"

A second one? Impossible! How could there be another?

[The identity of this new purple dragon shall be revealed later on.]


End file.
